Playing with the Devil
by drade666
Summary: Drade walks in to find Sam being molested by hallucifer while he sleeps only to join in but how will his girlfriend Teresa react to her boyfriend being taken advantage of?


_**PLAYING WITH THE DEVIL**_

Teresa was sitting the living area of the motel room her and Sam had gotten watching TV when Drade came through the door.

"Is Sam around?" Drade asked

"Yeah, he's napping" Teresa stated simply slinging an arm around the back of the couch

"Alright, well I have the notes he wanted on our latest case I'll set them on his laptop" Drade said moving towards the shut bedroom door.

"Okay" Teresa said simply as she continued looking at the TV

Drade opened the bedroom door but just as she was about to place the notes on Sam's laptop she was caught off guard by a slight moan. Drade turned to look in the direction of the sound discovering the it was coming from Sam who was still asleep but had Lucifer's hands all over him. Lucifer was stripped of his shirts while Sam lay in his grey boxers as Lucifer's hands played along Sam's sides before ghosting up his spine eliciting another low moan from the sleeping hunter.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Drade whispered harshly as she shut the door behind her

"What's it look like, trying to have a little fun" Lucifer smirked as his hand ran along Sam's hip while he looked over his shoulder at Drade.

"Well you're certainly the most interactive hallucination I've ever encountered" Drade said raising an eyebrow towards Lucifer.

"Oh yes I am" Lucifer said as he repositioned so he was able to nip at Sam's ear.

"Oh wow" Drade said in a husky voice

"Care to join us?" Lucifer asked looking the sexy huntress up and down

"Why the hell not" Drade stated as she shrugged off her trench before pulling off her shirt then her belt as she made her way over to the bed.

Lucifer crawled down the bed to meet Drade who placed a foot on the bed running her hand from the ankle up her calve to the knee. Lucifer followed Drade's hand with his own before grabbing the hem of her jeans to pull up revealing the zipper on her high-heeled boot, while placing lazy kisses to her knee Lucifer unzipped the boot gingerly as Drade tangled her fingers in his sandy blonde hair. After both boots were unzipped Drade toed them off before joining Lucifer on the bed with Sam, kneeling on one side while Lucifer knelt on the other making their way up slowly, teasing Sam every inch of the way.

Drade placed kisses along with occasional nips to Sam's back, sides and shoulders as Lucifer straddled Sam's thighs, playing with the waste band of the sleeping hunters boxers. Lucifer licked up the small of Sam's spine as his hands slid into Sam's boxers pulling them down his thighs revealing the firm ass beneath them. Lucifer squeezed the flesh gently before releasing again then running his tongue along the crack earning a slight squirm then moans from his sleeping pray. Drade lightly dragged her nails down Sam's back creating the lightest red lines in their wake while her other hand caressed his collar bone before she moved from her position to meet Lucifer grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Lucifer pulled from the kiss as Drade moved until she was beside him placing a hand between his legs to toy with his balls through his jeans, Lucifer jerked with a groan, ghosted a nail over the sensitive, denim covered flesh before grabbing his chin to pull him in for another deep kiss. Lucifer bucked his hips forward as he suddenly felt Drade's fingers curl around his hard length after she'd some how managed to slip her hand down his jeans, creating just enough pressure to give him something but not enough to satisfy him. After only a few moments Lucifer was writhing with want as he pulled from the kiss only to replace his mouth with 2 fingers for Drade to suck on which she took greedily.

Drade's swirled her tongue around Lucifer's fingers while she continued to stroke Lucifer under his jeans. Lucifer pulled his fingers from Drade's mouth after a few moments while she removed her hand from his hard cock before moving up Sam's body again sucking marks into Sam's flesh until she reached his shoulders.

"It's amazing how deep of a sleeper he is" Drade whispered her breath ghosting over Sam's skin eliciting a shiver from him.

"Well we'll see if he can sleep through this…" Lucifer stated as he slid a single finger into Sam, a low moan rising from the hunter.

Drade chuckled lightly as the young hunter continued to sleep even with Lucifer thrusting his finger into him then eventually adding a second then a third.

"Well I guess he is a sound sleeper" Lucifer stated with an impressed smile before removing his fingers only to swiftly replace them with his achingly hard cock.

Inch by inch Lucifer slid into Sam until he was fully sheathed inside him, adjusting for a few moments before finally thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm.

"Sam, Sammy" Drade whispered as her hand reached under Sam's body grabbing on to his hard cock then jerking upwards in a counter motion to Lucifer's thrusts.

"Hum…Teresa?" Sam mumbled half asleep

"Not quit, guess again" Drade whispered her warm breath ghosting over the shell of Sam's ear.

Sam was suddenly very awake as he jerked to his hands and knees before pressing backwards to escape the unfamiliar yet too familiar voice only to surprise when he hit a solid body behind him along with the burn of something hard pushing into to him. Both the hunter and Lucifer groaned at the same time as Lucifer shot Drade a dirty look Sam buried his head in the mattress, his hands balling in the sheets at the sudden rush of sensation.

"Wha…ugh…what the…hell are…you doing?" Sam choked out as Lucifer just stayed still

"Don't make him do that again," Lucifer stated firmly as she smirked back both completely ignoring Sam's confusion.

"Oops" Drade said coyly as she moved back to Sam finally acknowledging him

"We're having fun" Drade as she caressed the young hunter's deep brown hair while Lucifer started moving again.

"Ugh…you…you didn't ask me?" Sam protested trying to ignore just how great it felt having Lucifer hit his prostate over and over again.

Drade simply smiled before leaning down to take the hunters lips in her own, running her tongue along the seem of his lips till he allowed her entry. Drade arched her hips then dipped her spine seductively as she kissed Sam their tongues fighting for dominance as her back split around her shoulder blades allowing her wings to burst free. That was all Lucifer needed! The sight of Drade's glorious brown, cream coloured wings springing forth sent him over the edge, spilling into Sam who fell shortly after.

Sam panted heavily as Lucifer pulled out of him and Drade removed her mouth from his but she was far from finished. Drade leaned back on to her knees her long crimson coloured hair flowing down to cover her breasts as her wings flared into a perfect arch above her head in a dominance display. Sam raised his head in time to see Lucifer already taking interest in her even though he just finished coming but Sam didn't waste the opportunity though to swiftly exit the room.

"Oops, we let the rat escape the maze" Drade stated in a sultry voice

"Let's go catch him" Lucifer responded his breath ghosting over her collarbone

The bedroom door flew open as Sam practically ran from it, startling Teresa who took great note of the fact that Sam wasn't only running from the bedroom but also naked.

"Sam? What the hell?" Teresa stuttered as Sam practically curled up onto her lap

"Oh, were we too rough on the little kitten?" Drade asked coyly as she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom leaning on the doorframe in nothing except her trench coat, having lost her jeans at some point.

"Drade! What did you do?" Teresa freaked as she pulled Sam into her

"Hey don't look at me like that, it's not like I initiated it" Drade stated walking over to the far wall of the living area before leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about? There's no one else here!" Teresa continued to shout, as Sam almost seemed to rock in her arms.

Suddenly there was a harsh slap as Drade jerked forward with a slight yelp her wings flaring slightly at the contact to her ass.

"What was that?" Teresa asked realizing they weren't alone

"Lucifer!" Drade stated with a smirk as she snapped her fingers revealing the hallucination of Lucifer in the room.

"Oh my god!" Teresa shouted in surprise at seeing Lucifer but she couldn't help but be slightly impressed as well. Lucifer was quite the sight standing by Drade with no shirt on and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, his body was all lean muscle not buff like Sam or Dean but still fairly shaped.

"All we did was have a little entertainment," Lucifer said smugly

"What! You…you mean you…" Teresa trailed off with realization

"Oh relax, he'll never admit it but he liked it" Drade stated as she moved closer to Lucifer who Teresa could now see all too clearly had a boner.

Lucifer grabbed Drade's forearm pulling her in close to himself kissing her roughly as his other hand moved down to cup her ass. Drade moaned into Lucifer's mouth as her left hand ran along his chest and her right began palming him causing him to moan back. Teresa shifted awkwardly in her seat as the scene unfolded in front of her both parties obviously having no problem with a third party watching what they were doing but when Lucifer's hand reached to undo Drade's trench coat Teresa grabbed Sam's arm, unable to take it any longer and dragged him into the bedroom. Drade's trench coat fell to the floor before she was shoved against the nearest wall both legs wrapped firmly around Lucifer's waste while her wings flared wildly. Neither couple saw each other for the rest of the night until morning when Teresa and Sam came out of the bedroom to find Lucifer cuddled with Drade on the couch.

"


End file.
